superlogosfandomcom-20200216-history
Animaniacs: The Carpool/The Sunshine Squirrels Credits (1998)
"The Carpool" Written by Nick Dubois Randy Rogel Directed by Stephen Lewis "The Sunshine Squirrels" Written by Kevin Hopps Directed by Russell Calabrese Senior Producer Tom Ruegger Supervising Producer Rusty Mills Producer Liz Holzman Associate Producer Barbra J. Gerard Production Manager Bill Devine Story Editor Randy Rogel Theme by Richard Stone Music by Richard Stone Tim Kelly Musician Bryan Pezzone - Piano Casting & Voice Direction Andrea Romano Starring the Voices of Rob Paulsen as Yakko Jess Harnell as Wakko Tress MacNeille as Dot Sherri Stoner as Slappy Squirrel Nathan Ruegger as Skippy Squirrel Phyllis Diller as Suzi Squirrel Stuart Pankin as Ed Corey Burton as Director B.G. Key Design Russell Calabrese Jeffrey Gatrall Becca Ramos Ron Roesch] Jesse Santos Dean Thompson David West Art Direction Rusty Mills Storyboards Michael Bennett Russell Calabrese Hyunsook Cho Joe Denton Alan Gibson Karen Jepson Tom Knowles Eric McConnell Visit Our Web Site at HTTP://www.kidswb.com Model/Prop Design Brent Gordon Greg Peters Alan Rossan Bohdan Pywowarczuk Sheet Timing Jeffrey Gatrall Greg Reyna Kunio Shimamura B.G. Paint Michael Chen Craig Robertson Timing Directors Jeffrey Gatrall Mike Milo Titlecards Chris Duncan Checking Supervisor Howard Schwartz Animation Checking Jan Browning Brenda Brummet Eleanor Dahlen Gregory Hinde Karl Jacobs Copying & Shipping Ana Arce Bill Ryan Archives Manager Geno DuBois Prod. Administrators Chuck Ansel Frances Mencia Sarah Tomassi Maria Womack Manager Ink & Paint Geno DuBois Mark Up Kim Dahl Lisa Leonardi-Knight Eric Nordberg Color Key Linda Redondo Clayton Stang Painters Michael Chutuuk Bill Ohanesian Kim Pettijohn Director of Post Production Joe Sandusky Director of Videotape Post Prod. Jay Weinman Editors Bradford Keatts Denise Whitfield Editorial Technical Supervisor Bradford Keatts Post Prod. Supervisor Bonnie Buckner Sound Readers Randy Paton Fred Salinas Joseph Trueba Assistant Editors Rob DeSales Steve Siracusa ADR Supervisor Kelly Ann Foley Post Prod. Coor. John Voralik Audio Recording & Post Production Facility Monterey Post Supervising Dial/ADR Editor Mark A. Keatts Dialogue Editor John Hegedes Supervising SFX Editor Robert Hargreaves Sound Effects Editor George Brooks Post Prod. Coord. Tracy Clark Re-Rec. Engineers Thomas J. Maydeck, C.A.S. John Hegedes ADR/Dial Engineers Harry Andronis John Hegedes Assistant Engineer Paul Brantley Assistants to the Senor Producer Dawn Sturm Kimberly McKelvey Assistant to the Supervising Producer Bonnie Colman Talent Coordinator Leslie Lamers Recording Administrator Erin Hufford Voice Over Assistants Dario Fagnani Heather Isaacs Videotape Supervision Pam MacLaren Laboratory Services C.F.I. Post Prod. FacilitIES The Post Group Negative Cutting Mary Nelson-Duerstein Music Editor Tom Lavin for MX Editing, Inc. Colorist Jeff Hoffman Online Editor Bruce Oschmanek Post Prod. Assistants Bill Fiala Josh Coffman Orchestration Ron Goldstein Steve Holtman Senior Production Coordinator Alesia Robertson Production Coordinators Ciara Anderson Alesia Robertson Today's Moral: Scotchguard Your Upholstery! Animation Services Koko Enterprise Co., Ltd. Director & Layout Artist: Kyoung-Won Yim Animator: Kyoung-Ja Kim Model Checker: Young-Sun Lee Inbetweener: Koung-Ook Min, Yeun-Young Park Final Checker: Jung-Ku Suh Background Artist: Koung-Ho Park Cameraman: Seung-Duk Yoo Production Supervision Ken Duer Joey Franks Christopher Keenan Clive Nakayashiki Howard Schwartz Liza-Ann Warren Production Management Andy Lewis Executive in Charge of Production Jean MacCurdy Executive Producer Steven Spielberg This Motion Picture is made under the laws of United States of America and other Countries. Any Unauthorized duplication, copying, distribution, exhibition, or use may result in civil or criminal prosecution. © 1998 Warner Bros. All Rights Reserved County of first publication United States of America Warner Bros. Is the author of this film/Motion Picture of Article 15(2) of the Berne Convention and all national laws giving effect thereto. Amblin Entertainment Warner Bros. Television Animation A Time Warner Entertainment Company Category:End Credits Category:Amblin Entertainment Category:Warner Bros. Television Animation